


Look At Me

by Nygmas_Kinky_Ass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Blumpkin, F/M, Not for the faint of heart, Scat, Toilet, WS, Werewolf, human toilet, non con, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass/pseuds/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass
Summary: Voldemort wins the War and rewards Snape for his loyalty with a slave he can do anything with.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Severus slowly walked down the stairs, his hands in his pockets as he came into view. The basement that had previously been his potions lab, was now devoid of everything, except for his new hostage.

With Harry Potter defeated, and the Dark Lord at full strength and power, Severus had been given his rewards for his ‘loyalty’. It didn’t matter that he’d really been on the side of good all along … The Dark Lord didn’t know that … and he had lied well enough to maintain his position on Voldemort’s side.

There was nothing left he could do to aid the light side. There was no one left. No one willing to stand. So Snape played his part and took the rewards given to him.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking blankly at the unconscious naked girl chained to his floor. The insufferable know-it-all. The bane of his teaching career. Well, her and a few others. Her need to please sickened him.

He saw her stir slightly, but remained where he was. It wasn’t long later that she finally opened her eyes. When she saw him, she didn’t scream. Which in a way surprised him. Had he been in her position he probably would have.

“Professor?” Hermione asked, confused and disoriented. She had no idea what was going on. “Professor what-” She looked around and took in her surroundings. She was in an empty room, stone brick walls, much like the dungeons at Hogwarts and she was … she was naked and chained to the floor. She blushed furiously as Snape stepped towards her.

“Professor please – you have to help-” She paused when memories started flooding back to her. The night before, being given to Snape as a reward for his loyalties to Voldemort. Being drugged and … Hermione didn’t know what happened after that. She doubted much had happened, since she felt find other than the minor disorientation but …. “Please let me go.”

Severus’ face remained unreadable as he watched her gently tugging at her chains, but he felt his cock hardening within his robes, hidden from her view. How strange. It seems he had a liking for her begging. He suddenly wanted to know what it sounded like to hear her crying. Screaming.

Perhaps he could have some fun with her.

Severus stepped forward, his robes rustling about him as he walked and he stopped just before her.

“And why, Miss Granger, should I do that?” He asked, a tiny hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

“B-because …. You … you were on our side. You … Harry said it was all an act … you were really loyal to us so …. So you can let me go. Voldemort won’t know … you could … you could tell him you grew bored of me. That you killed me. I can hide so they’d never find me. Please.” She said, though her arguments were weak. She saw the look in his eyes, and couldn’t tell if what she saw was real or not. Was he acting? Was he still playing a part?

Looking at him now it was hard to imagine the sensitive, heartbroken young man Harry described him to be. Was that the lie? Hermione was so confused.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll be doing that.” He said, his hand reaching into his robes to pull the button on his pants loose. “Why would I do that, when I can have so much fun with you instead.” He said as Hermione’s eyes grew wide with fear.

“No … Professor no … you can’t. Please.” She begged struggling against the chains harder. “Please no … just … let me go. I beg you. Please.” She said struggling harder as Snape pulled his large hard shaft free from his black pants. He let go of it and it jutted out from the black material of his pants and long jacket. He slipped his teaching robe off and tossed it to the side. “Professor …”

Severus smirked. “Keep calling me that Miss Granger. It’s not helping your case any.” He said as she straddled her chest, his large cock inches from her face. “Do you remember Miss Granger, what happened last night?” He asked, stroking his cock in front of her face as she turned away from him. “No? You don’t remember being given the option to  _choose_  your new master … You chose me, Miss Granger.”

Hermione shook her head though she knew it was true. She thought Snape would be the best option. She was surprised she had been given a choice at all.

“You should have chosen young Mr. Malfoy dear. He is all talk, and very little bite. The both of them. I doubt you would have been harmed at all … but here …” Severus smirked. “Rest assured I’ll never hurt you more than you can withstand …  but …. I have far more … unorthodox tastes … when it comes to women.” He said, rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb. “Look at me.” He commanded.

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. Her potions professor practically sitting on her chest, his large cock hovering inches from her mouth, if she turned … Her mouth would be right at it’s head. Hermione had never felt more sick than she did right now. Her greasy, ugly potions professor, the man she thought would save her, was going to … to rape her.

“I will not repeat myself Miss Granger.” He said, though Hermione still refused. He let go of his cock and took Hermione’s hair in his hand before slapping her hard across the face. She cried out in shock and pain as red finger prints appeared on her pale skin. “Do as I say Miss Granger and this will be a lot easier on you.” He said taking his cock back into his hand. “Look … at … me.” He said angrier this time.

Hermione could feel tears pricking her eyes as she turned her head to look at him, the tip of his cock brushing her lips. “Good girl.” He said that smirk returning to his face. “Open your mouth.” He said quietly, “And don’t you dare bite me.” He said sternly. Hermione shook her head, tears falling down her temples and into her hair.

“Please, no … anything but that.” Hermione begged, though she didn’t like the smirk that came across Snape’s face.

“Be careful what you wish for girl, I can come up with a number of things I’d enjoy doing to you that don’t involve my cock and I guarantee you, you’d be begging for it as an alternative … Now open … your ... mouth.”

Hermione whimpered as she tried to stop herself from crying, Snape’s cock twitching at the sound. Who knew he was such a sick twisted man? She slowly opened her mouth, barely opening it at all before Snape pressed the head of his large cock against her lips. She closed her eyes tightly as he thrust his thick shaft into her mouth, the appendage sliding against her tongue. Hermione whimpered again.

She’d never done this before, but it was nothing like how she had imagined it would feel like. She always thought a mans shaft would be hard … this was … odd. It tasted like salt and sweat, and the shaft itself was … well it was hard, but it was soft at the same time. Like something hard covered in a soft outside.

She kept her eyes closed as her professor thrust into her mouth over and over again, going deeper and deeper until she felt him hit the back of her throat causing her to choke and gag. He pulled back as she caught her breath.

“If you think this is better than whatever else you had in mind … I don’t want to know what the other thing was. This is foul.” She said pulling at the chains attached to her wrists again.

“Oh you’ll learn to love this …” He said. “And you’ll find out what the alternative was soon enough. I plan on using you in such a way soon enough.” He said, pressing his cock back into her mouth without warning.

He leaned forward, bracing his hands on the floor, her head between his legs as he thrust down into her mouth over and over again, choking her, gagging her, uncaring if he hurt her a bit. She was nothing more than a sex toy … a doll to have some fun with.

He rolled his hips against her face, his cock going deeper and deeper, her face turning red from lack of air before he thrust into her hard one last time, holding his cock inside her mouth as he came hard, groaning as he shuddered against her. Once he relaxed, his cock no longer pulsing inside her mouth, and starting to soften he pulled out of her mouth to hear her crying below him.

He smirked as he stood up, cum dripping from the side of her mouth. “Stop crying Miss Granger. You’ll get used to it soon enough.” He said, tucking himself back into his pants. He didn’t bother to clean her up as he went up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was angry. Angrier than he’d ever been in his life. To be saddled with this … this … thing! This abomination!  This … monster!

Severus practically tossed Remus down the stairs, the wolf hitting the floor hard at the bottom and tumbling to the ground. Remus groaned as he struggled to stand up. Snape reached the bottom of the stairs as Snape raised his wand to him. “Against the wall … now.” Snape said as Remus finally stood, leaning heavily on the wall. He didn’t take his eyes off of Snape until he heard a soft gasp.

He looked over and saw Hermione chained to the floor. “Hermione!” Remus said in shock. He looked away from her quickly, diverting his eyes from her naked state, and looked back at Snape. “What are you playing at Snape, she can’t be down here!”

“You took your wolfsbane.” Snape said angrily. “Get against the wall …. Now.” He said shoving Remus towards the opposite wall. With his wand he created a pair of chains and placed them around Remus’ wrists, charming them to resize if need be.

“I know I took my wolfsbane but Snape, she can’t be down here!” He said, not even arguing that he was being chained up. If that were the case, it would be for the best. Though he doubted these chains, spelled or not, would be able to hold him.

“You both belong to me now … at least one of you temporarily until I  can rid myself of you …” He said glaring at Lupin. “For now though …. I think I’ll get some entertainment out of it.” He said waving his wand at Hermione, and the chains fell free. Hermione was shocked that she was released. She struggled onto her hands and knees trying to stand to make it to the door but she didn’t make it farther than that. Snape used magic to hold her where she was, her ass facing towards Lupin. Her head was suddenly pressed down to the floor, her ass stuck up in the air and she heard Lupin groan out in pain, the chains clanking as he moved.

It suddenly hit her what was going on. It was the full moon tonight. That’s why Remus said she couldn’t be down here. But … he’d said he’d taken his wolfsbane. So … he’d be in control.

She closed her eyes as she heard him crying out and moving behind her, thrashing about in pain as his transformation slowly took over him. Could hear the sound of bones popping and shifting, his cries turning to a howl, followed closely by quiet whimpers.

“Lupin?” Snape asked cautiously in case the wolfsbane didn’t work. Remus looked up at him before look looking away, shying away from the man. So the wolfsbane did work. Snape smirked and removed the chains from Remus’ wrists. He knew Remus … the man didn’t have a vicious bone in his body … He doubted he had killed anyone during the battle either.

Snape backed away when Remus looked at him and made a step towards him. Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea. In control or not, Remus could still attack him. Snape made for the stairs slowly, before Remus lunged at him. Snape winced and bolted up the stairs, slamming the door on Lupin’s snout causing the wolf to yelp in pain. Remus huffed before going back down the stairs.

Despite being in control his wolf like instincts where still there, and he moved around the room sniffing the air, or pawing at the wall. Being trapped like this was unusual while he was under the effects of Wolfsbane and neither Remus nor Moony liked it. Remus finally paused in the middle of the room and looked over at Hermione who was still pinned to the ground, her ass up in the air.

Remus and Moony where fighting internally, Remus trying to hold the wolf back but his instincts where too powerful. Especially at this time.

Hermione shivered and tried to fight against the spell that was still holding her in place. She could move, but very little. She heard Remus walking around the room, praying he would ignore her. She nearly jumped when she heard the sniffing come a little closer to her. She whimpered and nearly screamed when she felt a wet nose nudge against her in a rather intimate place.

Remus sniffed her between her legs and nudged her with his nose, his tongue coming out to taste her. He jumped back slightly when he heard her moan, but moved back and licked her once again. Hermione felt the spell dissipate from her body, no longer holding her there. Snape must have left the house for the spell to cancel itself like that. Or perhaps Snape lifted it. She moved up to put herself into a kneeling position so she could stand but Remus growled behind her. Hermione felt a bit nervous at the sound. It was almost like a warning.

She remained where she was, on her elbows and knees as she felt the tongue run over her pussy again, the wet appendage slipping inside. Hermione moaned, feeling herself growing wet at the feeling of it. This was so wrong. Remus had just lost his wife only a few days ago, and now here she was on the floor moaning at the feeling of his tongue on her.

“Remus … Remus stop.” She said, though she was sure she didn’t sound all to convincing. Remus looked up at her but didn’t stop licking. He licked faster, his snout moving down so that she could lick up the juices that where flowing down onto her clit. He could feel his rather large cock hardening, the appendage still looking human but matching the dark greying blue colour he became in his wolf form. The size of him nearly doubled the size of a well-endowed human man.

“Remus …” Hermione whimpered again as he pulled his nose and tongue away from her. Hermione took a moment to realize what Remus was doing, but she got the clue when Remus moved over top of her, mounting her. “Remus no …. Remus, you’re too big. No …” She said trying to get away, but Remus’ hand on her shoulder stopped her from moving. He pressed her down into the floor as his cock moved against her. “Remus please no … it’ll hurt.”

Remus couldn’t hear anything past the blood rushing in his ears. The smell of female arousal was strong for his sensitive smell and it over powered any rational thought he may have had. If Remus where in his human form, he would have been more than happy to back off, in fact it probably wouldn’t have gotten this far at all. But in his wolf form, despite the wolfsbane things where muddled, the wolf and the man often battled it out inside his head, and currently … wolf instincts where taking over.

Remus pushed her down to the floor, her ass still up in the air as he rutted against her, his cock missing it’s target a few times, rubbing against her slick entrance. “Remus stop please.” Hermione said trying to pull away from her.

Remus crouched behind her, his cock still rubbing up against her before he got annoyed. He reached down between them and used his paw like hand to lead his cock to her entrance.

Hermione groaned and cried out as the tip was pressed into her. Remus was huge. It felt like she was burning as he pushed further in. An inch, then two, then three, and he couldn’t go in any further. Hermione cried out in pain as she was stretched around his thick shaft so far he couldn’t push in any further. He moved against her thrusting in and out of her but it wouldn’t go any further.  
  
Remus was frustrated again and pulled out as Hermione tried to pull away once more. Remus held her in place as he went back at it with his tongue, going from her pussy up to her ass hole. Remus licked her puckered ass hole before pressing his tongue inside.

“REMUS!” Hermione cried out in shock. She tried to pull away but Remus held her in place. “Remus no, stop not there … no.” She said trying to scramble away but it was no use. Remus’ was too strong for her to get away. His tongue slithered in and out of her, slicking her ass hole deeply before he pulled away and mounted her again. He pressed the already wet tip of his cock against her asshole, and without the aid of his hand pressed into her tight ass.

Hermione cried out in both fear and pain, her body feeling odd and she could feel tears spring to her eyes, not from the pain, but from feeling so violated by being taken this way. Her pussy she could handle, she’d done that before but this …. This was new territory for her.  
  
Remus pressed the first three inches into her ass, meeting some resistance there as he had with her pussy. She felt so good around his cock he kept moving against her, thrusting quickly like a dog would against her, working his large shaft into her ass with each tiny thrust. Remus’ was panting over her as he jerked his hips against her, and Hermione collapsed on the ground in pain. It was too much.  
  
Remus didn’t seem to care, or didn’t seem to notice as he kept working his cock further and further into her, the pain increasing with each thrust in until finally he was fully sheathed inside of her, Hermione screaming in pain, his large hairy balls pressing up against her still dripping pussy.

Hermione shivered in both fear and pain as Remus’ hand pulled her ass back up. She had no choice but to remain on her knees. His hands planted on the floor on either side of her, his chest and stomach pressed against her back as he moved in quick jerky motions.

She looked up and could easily see his head, with such a height difference his head was far above hers. Despite the amount of pain she was in she could see the pleasure on his wolf like features. She couldn’t believe that under the influences of the wolfsbane that he’d still do this to her.

She cried out again as she felt Remus thrust into her harder, feeling his cock knotting inside of her ass, making it hurt that much more. Remus was close.

Remus could feel the pleasure building inside of him, could feel his orgasm slowly curling like a spring ready to unleash itself. Remus’ panting became quicker and faster, his thrusts more sporadic and quick.

Hermione buried her face in her hands as she cried, the pain turning into an odd numbness. This wasn’t Remus, this wasn’t Remus, This wasn’t Remus. She chanted inside her head. This is the wolf, it’s not him, he’s not in control. But it didn’t help any. The fact of the matter was, he was under the influence of the wolfsbane, this WAS Remus.

Remus felt himself tensing as he continued to thrust his huge cock into her ass over and over again, his balls slapping against her wet pussy.  It felt like forever before his entire body tensed in pleasure, a loud howl coming from his mouth as he came inside of her, spilling cum into her ass hole, spurt after spurt.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as she felt her ass fill with liquid, could actually feel it inside of her ass shooting out of his cock with such force it felt like a hose was placed inside of her. He remained on top of her for a few moments, until the knot loosened and he was able to pull out of her, cum dripping from her ass onto the floor in a ridiculous amount. Hermione crawled away from him finally as Remus moved to the other side of the room, curling up contentedly against the other wall.  
  
Hermione watched him fall asleep as she cried, curled up against the wall, cum still dripping from her abused ass hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus awoke the next day with a massive hang over. After leaving Lupin in the basement with Granger he’d gone and drank himself into a stupor at the three broomsticks. An arse he’d made out of himself too … God, he couldn’t even remember the girls name, but man did she know how to ride a cock. And he didn’t even seem to care it was right in the middle of the pub.

Severus couldn’t remember how many pints he’d had, but it had to have been a lot for his headache to be this bad … and for his bladder to be protesting as much as it was. Severus groaned as he sat up from where he laid on the floor in his living room and struggled over to the cabinet where he kept his potions. He downed one quickly, his headache and grogginess nearly instantly going awake, though he still felt quite tired. He stood up, feeling like he was about to pee himself. He made his way into the hall and wondered if it would be more difficult going up, or down the stairs in his current state.

Making up his mind, he pulled out his wand and warded the house so no one could exit and made his way to the basement door. He gingerly walked down the stairs and surveyed the damage. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He walked up to Lupin and kicked him.

“Get back upstairs.” He demanded as Remus jolted awake, now in his human form. Remus groggily stared at Snape through blurry eyes, wondering where he was before the memories of last night came back to him. He stood up with some difficulty, his bones and muscles protesting and made his way over to Hermione before Snape stopped him. “I don’t have time for this Lupin … upstairs. Now.” He said.

“I won’t let you touch her.” Remus said.

“No, I think you did that for me. Now get upstairs!” Snape said quietly, though viciously as he raised his wand. Lupin looked down at the wand and backed off. He headed back up the stairs wishing there was some way he could apologize to Hermione, both for what he’d done last night and for leaving her alone with Snape. He quietly closed the door behind him as he reached the top of the stairs.

Severus watched her sleep a moment before he couldn’t take it anymore. He’d drank far to much last night and he just couldn’t hold it any further. He pulled out his flaccid cock, taking it into his fingers and aiming it at her.

Before a second later a jet of piss was streaming from his cock, onto her chest. She started awake, taking a moment to realize what was happening. She tried to get away but Snape moved into her way, trapping her into the corner of the room.

“What are you-” She sputtered as he aimed the stream up to her mouth. It was foul, the stream of piss a filthy yellow from the alcohol he’d drank the night before. Hermione raised her hands to try to block the stream but Snape pulled out his wand, pinning her arms behind her.

The piss felt amazing, his bladder draining, the strain of the liquid flowing out of him almost felt better than the orgasm he’d had with the woman last night.

“Bet you’d rather be sucking my cock right now than doing this, hmm?” Snape asked with a smirk on his face as he force the stream a bit harder. God how much did he drink last night? He could feel his cock slowly starting to harden, making it harder for him to piss, the stream coming out harder as he strained to get it out.

“Open your mouth Hermione.” He said, the stream still coming out of him and all over her. She shook her head. “Open your mouth, I will not repeat myself. Unless you want to do something much worse.” He said.

She didn’t know what could be worse than this but knowing Snape he’d come up with something. She opened her mouth and almost threw up as Snape shoved his pissing cock into her mouth. He threaded his fingers into her hair and forced her head up and down his cock as he continued peeing, the liquid filling her mouth and flowing down her chin around his shaft. It sloshed with each thrust, the stream jetting stronger and stronger the harder his cock got. It wasn’t long before the stream finally petered off and he stood there thrusting into her mouth over and over again, his piss soaked cock being shoved into her mouth.

She thought yesterday was bad, this was much worse. The taste of his piss made her want to puke, the fact that he was thrusting into her gag reflex and making her choke on him wasn’t helping any.

A few moments later he groaned as he came into her mouth, his hips lazily moving against her face. He let go of her hair, the last shot of cum shooting out onto her face as he pulled out of her mouth. “Such a good little whore. You’re learning quickly.” He said before stepping back. He used his wand to clean the urine from his own clothing but left her the way she was, covering in his piss and cum. He headed back upstairs to deal with Lupin.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus was glad when the banging had stopped. Or at least, when he’d gained enough sense to put a silencing charm on the room he’d locked Lupin in. He’d been sitting in his study, researching a dark artifact ever since he’d gotten home from dinner. He’d gone out and enjoyed a rather large meal with some ‘friends’. He hadn’t enjoyed the company, but he’d enjoyed the food and ate a lot more than he normally would have.

Though now … He was starting to wish he hadn’t. His stomach was grumbling horribly, and his stomach ached. He stood from his chair and headed to the bathroom before he paused, a smirk on his face, his cock instantly hardening at the thought. Why waste water using the toilet?

The smirk remained on his face as he headed down into the basement. Hermione sat huddled in the corner, shivering at the slight chill in the room. “Come here.” He said pulling out his wand. He cleaned her up with a quick spell.

Hermione looked up at him, not bothering to disobey as she came towards him. “What are you going to do to me now?” She sounded more annoyed than anything. She still didn’t wish to do anything with this man but … there was no point fighting. She had no way out, and no wand to protect herself.

“Lay down on your back, you’ll find out soon enough.” He said rubbing his cock through his pants. Hermione looked up at him nervously.  It was odd seeing Professor Snape without his shirt on, he stood there wearing nothing but his black pants … She was shocked at the amount of scars that littered his chest and upper arms, and wondered if he had just as many, or more, on his back.

“Now.” Snape said getting impatient as his stomach growled again. Hermione took a deep breath as she moved to lay on her back. She watched as Snape completely removed his pants and underwear, for the first time leaving himself entirely naked. She looked away from him.

“Look at me.” Snape said. Hermione turned her face towards him, but didn’t open her eyes. “Look … at … me!” Snape said angrily. Hermione finally did. “So many times have you looked at me with those insolent little eyes, your mouth spewing knowledge to anyone who would hear. Giving your enemies fuel to use against you. It was disgusting.” He said standing over her. “Oh how many times I’ve envisioned creative ways of shutting you up … I have to say. I never even thought of this one.” He said turning around so he was standing over her chest, facing her feet. He lowered himself to kneel over her face, his balls resting against her mouth.

Hermione pinched her lips closed as Snape’s sac landed on them, their weight feeling odd against her face. “Lick them, Miss. Granger.” Snape said moving his hips so that his balls moved around on her. “Open your mouth and suck on my balls like a good little whore.” He said as Hermione kept her mouth shut. “Do not make me punish you.” He said looking down at her pert little breasts. He lightly smacked one of her breasts with his open hand, leaving a nice red mark causing her to squeak under him, though her mouth did not open.

“Miss. Granger, I am losing my patience. “ He said slapping her other breast. Hermione squeaked again as both of her breasts where slapped with a crisp sound that seemed to echo in the room. How long would she be able to withstand before she gave in anyway.

She felt his hand connect with her breast again, this time a bit harder, her flesh stinging before he moved to the other again.

“Please.” Hermione begged. Snape smirked as he shifted his hips again.

“Please what Miss. Granger?” Snape asked, moving up and rubbing his testicles over her face, down her nose and back to her mouth again.

“Please stop.” She begged, her mouth barely opening as she talked against his sac. Severus chuckled quietly.

“Would you rather the alternative?” He asked, though tonight, she’d get the alternative either way. Already he could feel it building inside of him the more he waited.

“No.” Hermione said at once. Severus stroked his cock, causing his balls to move up and down on her face just slightly.

“Come on Miss Granger.” He said slapping both of her tits again. “Open, your mouth.” He commanded once more.  Hermione had enough of him slapping her, to be honest it had hurt the first time, now it was starting to become a bit more unbearable.

Hermione opened her mouth, keeping her eyes closed as she sucked his hairy ball into her mouth. She shivered at the taste of it. Did the man never bathe? She could feel it moving inside of her mouth as Severus jerked his cock over her.

She felt Severus tense and for a moment had thought he’d cum, but there was no fluid spraying out onto her chest and stomach. No he couldn’t have cum. So what was-

She gagged as a brush of air passed her face and her nose, for a moment wondering what it was before the smell hit her. Snape had just farted directly onto her face. It was silent, but it was definitely a fart. Hermione almost gagged at the smell of it, and tried to turn her face away.

“Keep your face where it is, unless you’d like me to force you to stay there.” He said lifting himself slightly until she turned back. Severus smirked. ”Such a good little whore. You take instruction so well now.” He said moving down slightly. He lowered himself onto his face again, this time sitting on her face, not fully, but enough that her mouth and nose pressed between his ass cheeks.

He stroked his cock in his hand as he tensed up, a loud fart exploded onto her face, the air going almost straight up her nose. She had to open her mouth to breath and the smell invaded her mouth as well. Severus smirked and tensed up again. “Are you enjoying it down there? Mmmm, smell that … I bet you’re loving it.” He said another loud fart coming from his ass. Hermione couldn’t take it. She tried turning her head away from him, but his thighs held her in place.

“Please …. Please stop. I’ll … I’ll suck your cock. Anything just … please. No more.” Severus ignored her protests as he let another rip, this one lasting longer than the others. The air felt amazing rushing from his ass, her wiggling sending thrills of pleasure to his cock. He was sure he’d be able to cum like this without even touching himself.

Severus tensed once more and smirked. “Very well, I’ll stop farting on your pretty little face.” He said standing up. “Remain where you are.” He said his stomach grumbling even more now that the air had evacuated his lower intestines. Hermione looked up at him, could see his ass hovering over her as he squatted just slightly, his hands on his knees, his ass hovering over her chest.

“What are you-“ She didn’t have to finish her question as she saw what Snape was attempting to do. She saw his puckered hole moving as if working something out. “No … No please ….” She begged trying to get away from him. With a wave of his wand the shackles where back on her wrists and ankles pinning her to the floor. “No … no no no please … no. That’s …. That’s disgusting.” Severus smirked before he grunted over her. God it was a hard one. He pushed and pushed, his anus moving with each attempt before the head off the turd finally poked out, but when he untensed it easily slipped back inside. He made a few more attempts to get it out, each time Hermione’s eyes watching in fear as the think dark turd pushed in and out of him in an attempt to get out.

She could feel tears streaming down her temples again. This was so humiliating. She was lying under her ugly, greasy, scarred, too scrawny, potions Professor as he attempted to take a dump on her. She watched the shit moving in and out before with a large grunt, he bent over a bit more and the turd finally poked out and stayed where it was.  
  
Snape panted over her and smirked. There it was. He pushed a bit harder again, the turd sliding out a bit more. God this was tiring. Snape smirked as he knelt down over her chest, his ass a few inches above her. He leaned forward on his hands so that he was on his hands and knees, the end of the shit poking out of his ass.

“Would you like it in your mouth Miss. Granger?” Snape asked with a slight chuckle as he felt her struggle harder against her chains. “Do you want to suck it like it’s a nice fat cock?” He asked, pressing his cock into her, just below her breasts. Her wiggling and struggling felt fantastic. He tensed again and a bit more of the turd came out.  
  
Hermione looked down and was disgusted at how widly Snape’s anus was stretched around the thick brown mass. It was at least three inches out, and looked in no fear of breaking off. She looked away from it in disgust, the smell unbearable. “Why are you doing this?” Hermione whimpered.

Snape laughed as he rubbed his cock against her. “Because I can.” He said, continuing to thrust against her. He moved up and placed his cock between her breasts, bringing the turd closer to her face. Hermione moved her face out of the way, but it was hard not to look at when it was right there, so close. Hermione’s eyes still teared up in humiliation as he started rocking his hips, his cock moving between her breasts.

He tensed again and the turd came out further, the tip touching her chin. She whimpered as Snape groaned, pushing it out further. Snape smirked again as he felt a little resistance against his ass. The large hard turd had hit something. Most likely her chin.

He moved up slightly and kept thrusting his cock against her breasts, at the new angle the turd was rubbing up against her lips, Hermione moaning in protest behind her closed lips. He pushed harder and harder, the turd coming out further and further, feeling like a large dildo slipping out of his ass. Severus felt I break off,  and continued thrusting against her breasts, his orgasm building.

Hermione kept her mouth tightly closed as the large shit piece broke off and landed on her mouth, curling up her face. She prayed that was it. That there was no more. Please ….  
  
Severus’s breathing picked up as he thrust faster and faster against her breasts, a moment later he tensed as he exploded over her stomach and neatly trimmed pubes. Once Severus calmed himself from his orgasm he stood up and looked down at his handy work. “You look so good covered in my shit.” He said pulling out his wand. He vanished the turd, and Hermione breathed in through her mouth, grateful it was gone.

Snape smirked. “Don’t look so relieved whore. I’m not done yet.” He said squatting over her face, this time facing the other way.  He barely had to tense at all as the rest of the hard turd fell out of his ass, the turd a lot softer than how it had started out. Hermione closed her eyes as it landed on her chest. Severus moved himself up slightly so that his anus was over her face and tensed just slightly, his stomach growling. “Here it comes.” He said tensing as an explosion of light brown watery shit came flying from his ass all over her face. Severus moaned as he emptied his bowels all over her face.

“Mmm yes,” he moaned as another hard stream of watery shit fell from his ass. Hermione screamed through her closed mouth struggling hard against her binds. Severus moved away from her face and down to her chest. This time having to strain a little. A little squirt came out, then another, as if his body was stopping him from shitting. He strained again and the rest of the stream came out, a few solid chunks landing on her.  After finally finishing he used his wand to clean himself up and moved away from her.

He picked up his pants and put them back on, before turning back to her. “You make such a lovely toilet.” He said admiring his work. “I think that’s what you’ll be from now on.” He said with a smirk. With a wave of his wand the room seemed to shrink, a door appearing on one side of the room. He opened the door and with a wave of his wand cleaned her up and vanished the shackles.

“Get up … get in.” He said waving to the door. Hermione remained where she was, tears spilling down her cheeks as she sat up hugging herself. “Now!” Snape commanded. When she didn’t listen Snape grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into the room. Inside was a urinal, but it was a strange looking urinal. As if someone could go into the wall , their face would be the urinal. On the other side, was a long box with a toilet seat on the end.

“Pick your poison Miss. Granger.” He said. Both of them looked terrifying and Hermione didn't want to pick either of them. “You’ll be used in both so you might as well pick one you’d like to be first.” He said sternly. After a few moments she picked neither. “No? I’ll pick for you then.” He said dragging her over to the box. He opened the lid and pushed her in so that she was laying on her back. He strapped her in, locking her into the device, her face in the toilet seat as he closed the top of the box. “Get comfortable Miss. Granger, you’ll be here a while.” He said before closing the toilet lid.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape came into the door, a smile on his face as he lead the woman into the room. He didn’t know her name and to be honest he didn’t really care.

“Now, you have to be lying to me.” She said, her hand against his chest. Severus had a bit too much to drink it was obvious, but he was still in control.

“Not a word of it is a lie my dear.” He said with a smirk.

“Oh then you must show me. Let us use her. I love a man with … exotic taste.” She said kissing Severus. He smirked as he kissed her.

“That should be fun.” He said.” He said taking her hand and leading her down stairs into the basement. He opened the bathroom door and lead her into the large but rather plain looking bathroom. The woman looked at the devices and couldn’t look happier.

“Oh Severus, you’ve outdone yourself.” She said, rubbing her hand against Severus’ already hard shaft. “Please tell me you have to go, I’d love to see that.” Severus’ smile broadened.

“Indeed I do. In fact, I hadn’t imagined anyone would be coming home with me tonight. I’d been saving it for her all day.  In fact, I haven’t gone since yesterday morning. Not what I’m going to be giving her anyway.” He smirked.

He opened the lid to see Hermione sleeping inside the toilet machine. Oh now this would be a shock wouldn’t it? The dim lights in the bathroom didn’t seem to wake her. The woman came up and took his belt in her hands, pulling it open as he faced her, his back to the toilet seat. She quickly removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground, before pulling his pants down his legs.  
  
Hermione had faintly heard the jingling of his belt, could hear a woman talking. Where was she? She blinked and looked up as she saw Snape’s ass decending on her face, instantly remembering where she was. His balls where pressed against her face, but he could still see above them through his spread legs. There was a woman there that she didn’t know, but seemed to know she was there.

“Oh look, the poppets awake now.” She said with a laugh. “oh, I’m so wet Severus.” She said taking Severus’ cock into her hand. Severus shifted against her hand, his ass rubbing against Hermione’s face in the process. She moaned in protest making the woman laugh. “I don’t think she likes being in there Severus.

Severus laughed slightly before he let go of a nice fart, the sound echoing in the box despite the closeness of Hermione’s face. Hermione groaned in disgust, the woman moaning in pleasure. “Mmm do it again Severus.” She said. She could see the woman kneel in front of Snape and take his cock into her mouth, sucking on him deeply as he tensed, another fart ripping over her face. This woman was giving Snape a blumpkin right over Hermione’s face.  Snape moaned and thrust his hips into the woman’s mouth as another fart escaped him, then another. A nice long loud one.

“Mmmm yes.” The woman moaned as Hermione tried to struggle inside of the box. The smell was horrid. He couldn’t believe these two where just having some fun while Hermione suffered under Snape’s bony ass.  The woman stood up, Snape’s cock leaving her mouth with a pop and she straddled his hips. Hermione closed her eyes as the woman sank down his cock. They were fucking ….. She was right under them, trapped in a toilet, and they were fucking right over her face.

“Mmm shit for me Severus.” She thought she’d heard the girl say. But no … surely that was a mistake. The woman couldn’t want that. Could she? She was answered with a press of Severus’ anus against her mouth. “Come on darling, you can do it.” The woman encouraged him as she rode his cock so hard Hermione could feel him moving over top of her face. The woman braced her knees on either side of Severus’s hips on top of the box, riding him hard and fast as Severus tensed again. The sound watery shit sounded inside of the bowl and the woman moaned in pleasure.

“Mmmm yes Severus … Again.” She begged.

“I’m not a machine, woman.” He said as he tensed again, preparing for another go. He could feel his own pleasure building up inside of him, curling up inside of him, ready to be unleased.

Hermione sputtered and coughed and gagged inside the box, which only seemed to spur the couple on more as Severus thrust up against the womans wet pussy, his messy ass smearing all over her face as he moved.

She closed her eyes as she felt him tense again, another splash of wet shit coming from his ass. “OH YES! MMMMM.” The woman screamed as she kept riding him. “GOD YES SEVERUS! MAKE ME CUM WHILE YOU SHIT ON YOUR WHORE!” She screamed. She couldn’t believe how sick this woman was, she was actually getting off on this.

“God how did I find you?” Snape asked as he leaned forward a bit, shitting all over Hermione again, the stream seeming to go on and on as the woman bounced on his cock over and over.

“So close …. Mmm so close.” Severus’s shit load slowed to a stop a moment as he caught his breath.

“Fuck I’m going to cum.” He said as she continued fucking his cock with her pussy. Hermione could see her ass moving up and down, could feel the woman’s juices flowing down Snape’s balls and onto her face.

Snape shit one more time, a noisy watery explosion of shit as he came hard inside the woman, cum dripping from her pussy down his balls and onto Hermione’s face to mix with the woman’s juices and his own shit. Snape relaxed on top of the toilet as the woman screamed her own orgasm on his still hard cock as Snape let out fart after fart against the watery shit on Hermione’s face.

Hermione struggled inside the box. She couldn’t breathe anymore. The woman continued to rock on him as she rode out her orgasm, not allowing Severus to stand, and god Hermione wished he would. Her lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

“Severus, that was so much fun. We must do it again some time.” She said running her hand over Snape’s cheek. “It’s so rare to find a man of your taste.”

“Get off of me.” Severus said, rather coldly.

“But Severus I-“

“I said get off. You had your fun, I had my fun, now get off and leave.” He said, as Hermione struggled harder inside the box. Much longer and she’d lose consciousness.

“But Severus-“ There was a loud thump as the woman hit the floor.

“I said, get off and go home …” he said getting off the toilet and threw her panties at her. The woman glared at him before she left in a huff. Hermione gasped for air, not caring of how fowl it tasted or how bad it smelled, it was air …  
  
Snape looked at Hermione and smirked. He used his wand to clean himself up once again and moved back over to her. “Did you enjoy the show love?” He asked, aiming his cock down at her. He started pissing all over her face, washing the shitty liquid from her. It would be all the wash she would get tonight. It was a good thing for her he had a full bladder.  
  
Hermione couldn’t stand the taste of shit and as he aimed the stream at her face she gladly opened her mouth, allowing the foul yellow liquid to fill her mouth. She swished it around, the stream hitting her face before she spit it out and allowed him to fit her mouth once more.

“Already loving my piss hmm?” Snape asked, continuing to urinate on her. Hermione left her mouth open, no longer swishing it around her mouth just allowed it to flow out of her mouth and over her face.

Once he was done he shook the last few drops of and closed the lid leaving her in darkness once more.


End file.
